


Noche de películas

by MysteryWeb



Series: Cariño [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Cuddling Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, De-Aged Quentin Beck, M/M, Movie Night
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Una noche en la que Quentin y Peter ven juntos una película de terror y terminan hablando de lo atractivo que es Peter.





	Noche de películas

Los créditos aparecieron y el más bajo se hizo un ovillo bajo las sábanas, llamando la atención del otro que extendió uno de sus brazos para encender la luz.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—No me gustan este tipo de películas —dijo el otro muchacho con voz graciosa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el otro, de nuevo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No me gustan este tipo de películas —repitió.

El más alto se acostó a su lado nuevamente y puso su brazo debajo de la cabeza del muchacho.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la viste?

El otro muchacho miró al hombre de ojos azules al mismo nivel que él, por primera vez desde que se conocieron. En realidad no era mucho más bajo que él, pero tenía que mirar hacia arriba cada vez que hablaban.

—Porque tú querías.

—Quítate esa sábana. No entiendo lo que estás diciendo. ¿Por qué viste esta película si no te gustaba?

—Porque tú querías mirarla. Parecías más emocionado cuando estabas hablando de esta película en lugar de la otra.

—Bueno… No me gusta mucho el actor de la otra película. Creo que podría alejarte de mí.

El más alto estaba jugando con los pies del otro mientras hablaba.

—John… Jack… ¿Cómo se llama?

—Jake… algo… Es un apellido difícil de pronunciar —respondió él girándose para agarrar su teléfono—. Jake… Gyllen… haal… Dios, ¿por qué no eligió un nombre artístico?

El otro muchacho agarró el teléfono y empezó a buscar imágenes de este tipo llamado Jake Gyllenhaal.

—Bueno… Tienes razón. Él lindo… y atractivo —el muchacho le enseñó una sugestiva imagen del actor con el torso desnudo.

—¿Ves? Ahora te gusta —el muchacho agarró su teléfono y lo dejó caer al suelo.

—¡Oye! —el más bajo se le subió y trató de agarrar el teléfono pero era demasiado tarde.

—Sólo quédate ahí.

Ellos empezaron a pelearse. El muchacho que estaba encima tratando de agarrar el teléfono y el que estaba debajo, tratando de impedirlo.

—¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? Realmente…

El hombre de ojos azules lo miró y sonrió. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un beso en los labios haciendo sonreír al otro.

—Quédate ahí. Te ves increíble ahí arriba —el muchacho se sentó, lo miró, pero empezó a cubrirse la espalda con las sábanas. El otro rió a carcajadas—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Peter?

—No puedo hacer esto. No puedo ser sensual —respondió, inflando sus mejillas.

—No lo necesitas. Para mí ya eres jodidamente sensual.

—Q… No puedo. No todavía…

—Espera un momento. ¿Yo te lo pedí? Sólo dije, “eres sensual”.

—Lo sé, pero-

—Mírame, por favor —Peter dejó de quejarse y miró a Quentin—. Voy a esperarte. Voy a esperarte hasta que quieras hacerlo porque te amo, Peter. Nunca antes sentí esto y no quiero arruinarlo. ¿Ahora podemos dormir? Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y realmente necesito dormir, cariño.

Peter se acostó sobre Quentin y apagó las luces.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¿Hm?

—Justo ahora. ¿Qué dijiste?

—¿Realmente necesito dormir?

—No, después de eso…

—Oh, sí —Quentin abrazó a Peter con fuerza y trató de acercarse a su oído—… Cariño.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Síguenos!  
[Mystery Web Facebook page](https://www.facebook.com/MysteriSpiderLatino) × [Mystery Web Tumblr](https://mysteryweb.tumblr.com/) × [Mystery Web Twitter](https://twitter.com/mystery_web)


End file.
